


I'm here for you

by Keikaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A vent, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self projection, Self-Indulgent, Supportive Miya Osamu, atsumu's an age regresser, god i miss omi sm bruv jesus, im going through stuff and i wrote this on the verge of slipping myself, just me being sad and a kinnie, osamu is very supportive, protective osamu miya, sakusa is his caregiver, sakusa is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: “Atsumu, I’m home.” A familiar voice called out and Atsumu scrambled to his feet, running over and hugging the other. Bags slammed against Atsumu’s back and he whined but didn’t move even after the other protested.“Atsu, I have to go put these away. At least let me get inside, it’s cold as hell.”Atsumu let go and moved away, peeking into some of the bags. He watched curiously as Sakusa ducked past him and into the kitchen. Suddenly the house was filled with light and Atsumu’s body filled with warmth.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, but thats implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! im back with more little atsumu and caregiver omi. I've been dealing with a lot of conflicted and unrequited feelings so i decided to just throw them onto atsumu and give him the care i wish i had. Please enjoy this !

The house was silent and still, nothing could be heard but the small water droplets falling into the sink. A man sat in front of the tv, its lights flashing against his face in the overly dark room. Some cartoon was being played, the volume low enough for his ears only. Usually he wasn’t alone, usually he was with his boyfriend or his brother and  _ his  _ boyfriend. But they all left to go do something, leaving him to wake up to silence and the dark.

A bowl sat in his lap, full of soggy cereal he long stopped eating. Legs locked in a cross, his ankles pressed awkwardly together as his hands wormed around the surface of the bowl, causing the spoon to occasionally clank against the bowl. He didn’t know how long its been, he doesn’t know how long he’s been alone in the dark. The lights stayed off throughout the house since he woke up, he couldn’t bear standing to turn them on. 

He placed the bowl down eventually, laying down on the couch and curling under a blanket. The cartoon’s volume moved up a few numbers, giving him the comfort of filling the empty space around him. Atsumu felt so small and weak, curled into around an old fox plush he'd had since childhood. Thoughts raced in his head as he laid there, wanting to do anything that’ll help his mood swing in a different direction. He thought about getting up and doing something to release him until the door opened gently, the sound of shuffling being heard.

His head shot up, eyes squinting at the open door, trying to see who just came home. His heart jumped when he noticed the familiar dark curls peek through and he sat up immediately, the blood rushing down his body making him dizzy.

“Atsumu, I’m home.” A familiar voice called out and Atsumu scrambled to his feet, running over and hugging the other. Bags slammed against Atsumu’s back and he whined but didn’t move even after the other protested.

“Atsu, I have to go put these away. At least let me get inside, it’s cold as hell.”

Atsumu let go and moved away, peeking into some of the bags. He watched curiously as Sakusa ducked past him and into the kitchen. Suddenly the house was filled with light and Atsumu’s body filled with warmth. The tv long forgotten as Atsumu grabbed his plush and headed towards the kitchen, watching hands put groceries away. Dark eyes looked over him momentarily, landing on the cartoon playing on the tv before landing on Atsumu again, squinting.

“Are you okay?”

Atsumu jumped, not expecting any words to be exchanged. He nods, hugging his plush close. “Now I am.”

Sakusa hummed, gently placing boxes away in cabinets. “How old are you?”

Atsumu sits in a stool, leaning against the island and swings his legs. “5.”

The raven head turned around slightly, staring at Atsumu. Sakusa watched Atsumu lean against his elbows, watching with wide eyes. He looked tired, eyes red and slightly puffy. Er turned back around, slipping the bags inside each other and putting them under the sink.

“Alright, well, what did you do today baby?” 

Atsumu lit up, legs kicking the island. “I woke up late so I didn’t eat much and I tried eating cereal but it was hard… I left the bowl on the table though, I’m sorry I wasted food.” He fidgets with his hands, continuing, “I watched cartoons all day! Samu isn’t here and I was scared all alone…”

Sakusa frowned, walking towards the tv. Er placed their hand against Atsumu's head as they passed before getting to the tv and turning it off. Atsumu turned to watch as Sakusa picked up the bowl and walked back to the kitchen, washing the bowl and putting it to dry.

“Baby, you need to make sure you eat. Why didn’t you call us?”

“I didn’t know how to use the phone.”

Sakusa made a noise, internally facepalming. Of course Atsumu didn’t know how to use the phone, he was in little space almost the whole day.

“Well, are you hungry now? I can make whatever you want, love.”

“Nuggies!” Atsumu cheered, throwing his arms up in victory. Sakusa smiled slightly, taking a box of nuggets out the freezer and getting to work on popping them into the oven. Once they were in the oven, the raven head walked over to the blonde, lifting him up from his stool. Atsumu squeaked in delight, hugging Sakusa tight.

“I was so scared, the house was so dark and quiet.” Atsumu mumbles into Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa’s lips turned into a thin line, but they stayed silent.

Sakusa sits on the couch, and lets Atsumu curl up in er lap as they turn the tv on to channel hop. Atsumu cuddled into their neck, giggling quietly. Fingers found their way to Sakusa’s hair, twirling strands gently around.

“Omi, do ya know where Samu went? I miss him.” Atsumu asks, his fingers leaving Sakusa’s hair to trace circles around their back.

Sakusa shook er head, running their free hand in Atsumu’s hair. “I think he went out with Suna. I’m not entirely sure, since I left before they did this morning.”

Atsumu hummed, shuffling in the other’s lap. He laid his head against their chest, listening to Sakusa’s heartbeat. He missed this, he had felt so cold all day but here he was again, filled with warmth.

Soon enough, Sakusa found a movie to watch, something animated to keep Atsumu preoccupied as er stood to go do their nightly routine early. When Sakusa stood, Atsumu whined and threw up his hands, making grabby motions at Omi. The raven head smiled softly, placing a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

“I’m going to go shower, puppy. I’ll be back okay?”

Atsumu nodded, watching his boyfriend walk upstairs. The movie played as he watched, fiddling with his hands in his lap. Suddenly, sleep overtook him and he drifted off, falling against the pillows.

A few hours pass and Atsumu is being shaken awake, Sakusa whispering gently.

“Baby, wake up. Your nuggets are done.”

Atsumu shoots up, running into the kitchen to eat. Sakusa follows behind, sitting next to him and eating their own plate of salad. Atsumu munched away, babbling on about something Sakusa didn’t know anything about.

Soon enough, the door opened, laughter filling the house. Atsumu’s head whipped to face the door, so quick Sakusa was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash.

“Samu!” Atsumu called, jumping up and quickly shoving a nugget in his mouth as he ran over to hug his twin. “I mished yew!”

Osamu stumbled back a bit and blinked before hugging Atsumu tight. Suna watched before slipping out his shoes and walking inside, waving to Sakusa.

“What’s up with him?” Suna motions over to Atsumu pouting and scolding Osamu gently.

“He’s in little space, he’s been like that since I came home hours ago so I don’t think it will go away until tomorrow morning.”

“Ah.” Suna hums, and grabs a drink before heading upstairs.

Osamu finally was able to escape Atsumu, telling him he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Atsumu pouts and whines, grabbing Osamu’s sleeve. Sakusa stood, cleaning up and walking over. Er grabbed Atsumu’s hand gently, pulling him off his twin.

“Come on, little one, it’s time for a bath. It’s almost bed time.”

“But I don’t wanna sleeeeep.” Atsumu frowned, holding onto Sakusa.

Sakusa gently stroked his face, smiling. “Too bad, you need to sleep if you want to feel better.”

Atsumu melts and nods, heading on ahead to the bathroom. Osamu audibly gags, waving his hand when Sakusa gives him a look.

“God yew two are so grossly sweet it makes me want to pull my eyes out.”

Sakusa laughs, running a hand through er curls. “I suppose but you and Suna aren’t any better. Plus I think your brother deserves it, we both know how he is.”

Osamu hums, turning down the kitchen light. “Yeah, as gross as it is watchin’ ya two dote for each other, it’s endearing. I want him to be happy.”

Sakusa nods, their chest blooming with warmth. They followed behind Osamu up the stairs and went towards the bathroom. Er loved Atsumu, and wouldn’t want anything more to give him what he needs, what he desires. It fills them with pride knowing Atsumu’s twin entrusts er with the blonde, especially at times like this.

Er opens the door, seeing Atsumu play in bubbles and giggling. Their heart swelled at the sight, falling in love all over again. 

“Alright puppy, let’s get you washed up.”

After the bath, Atsumu was tucked in and asleep beside Sakusa. The raven head smiled, stroking the blonde’s hair as he laid in Omi’s chest. The other hummed a lullaby, holding the blonde close. It was always the nights they spent together that helped Omi notice the little things about the blonde, all his traits that caused Omi to fall in love. Even his slips were a part of him Omi absolutely adored, and being his caregiver filled their chest with pride.

It made Atsumu happy, being loved and babied, and it made Omi happy doing the loving and the babying.

**Author's Note:**

> for more of my aus and stuff follow me on twitter @ keikaashi (i'll reactivate in a bit)


End file.
